ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 101 6
Ghostbusters 101 6 is the sixth and final issue of a six part mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot Thanks to a timely intervention, the Ghostbusters have saved the day! But you knew that would happen-you're an old hand at this kind of thing! But after all the goodbyes are said, and the players are all back to where they belong, one question remains: did the Ghostbusters' ultimate solution have any consequences for the multiverse?! Find out in the finale to GHOSTBUSTERS 101!Ghostbusters 101 #6 Previews World 5/24/17 Cast And... Break! Ray Stantz 101 Cadets Erin Gilbert Patty Tolan Garrett Parker Evan Torres Zoe Zawadzki Peter Venkman Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Jillian Holtzmann Abby Yates Kylie Griffin Kevin Beckman Janine Melnitz Kevin Tanaka Cait Banner Mr. Parker Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Bronx Spook Vigo Jenny Moran Dani Shpak Hart Island Ghosts Mayhem Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Statue of Liberty Rebecca Gorin Equipment And... Break! Ecto Goggles Miniature Slime Blower Slime Blower Slime Back Pack Slime Charger Pack Slime Sprayer Ecto-1 Ecto-2 Ultimate Mobile Trap Long-Range P.K.E. Scanner Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Pack (2016) P.K.E. Meter Nutcracker Camcorder Sony 4K Camcorder P.K.E. Meter (2016) Proton Box Trap NES Advantage Controller Containment Unit (2016) Items And... Break! Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal Environmental And... Break! Ley Lines Psychomagnotheric Slime River of Slime Locations And... Break! Washington Square Arch Pequod's Central Park Firehouse Times Square Movieland Theater Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food New York City Public Library Aldridge Mansion Museum Hart Island Seward Street Subway Station New York Pneumatic Railroad Stonebrook Theatre Times Tower 550 Central Park West Firehouse (2016) Development On May 24, 2017, August solicitations included four covers and a logline for Issue #6.Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for August 2017" 5/24/17 On May 31, 2017, in an interview the night before, Dan Schoening revealed he plans to finish Issue #6 in 4 to 4 and a half weeks.Comicgeddon TV YouTube "IDW Comics - Ghostbusters 101 Creative Team - Interview with Dan Schoening and Erik Burnham" 5/31/17 On June 5, 2017, Erik Burnham finished writing Issue #6.erikburnham Tweet #1 6/5/17 He later revealed it took a little bit longer because there was 'so much to get in' but mused it works. erikburnham Tweet #2 6/5/17 On June 13, 2017, Erik Burnham saw Dan Schoening's thumbnails for the issue. Burnham hinted he called for a "Mondrian" layout.erikburnham Tweet 6/13/17 On June 14, 2017, Dan Schoening posted WIPs of Zoe Zawadzki and Evan Torres.Dapperpomade Tweet 6/14/17 On June 21, 2017, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Kylie Griffin.Dapperpomade Tweet 6/21/17 On August 25, 2017, a cover, credits, and first 5 pages preview was posted.Comic Crusaders "EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW: Ghostbusters 101 #6" 8/25/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JUN170597. *Cover A **This is the sixth and final of a set of interconnected covers. **On the cover are Jenny Moran, Jillian Holtzmann, and Melanie Ortiz. **Holtzmann has her Proton Pistols out. **Melanie Ortiz has the Proton Pistol she used in Volume 2 Issues #17 and #18 of the ongoing series and is visually based on the version from Extreme Ghostbusters. **The back of Kevin Beckman's Ecto-2 motorcycle is on the left side. *Cover B **The original P.K.E. Meter, Firehouse, Ecto-1, Proton Pack, Trap, and Ecto Goggles appear. **On the left are Egon, Janine, Erin, Abby, Ron Alexander, Kylie, and Rookie. **On the right are Kevin, Patty, Peter, Melanie, Holtzmann, Winston, and Ray. *Cover C **In the background is Slimer. *RI Wraparound Cover **On the front is Kevin Beckman seen in Chapter 7 of the 2016 movie when he points out that Patty is present after the fact. **On the back is Janine Melnitz from the 1984 movie in Chapter 8 when she talks to Egon. *What Came Before Page **The incident with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and the ghost in Ghostbusters 101 #2 is mentioned. **The plan drawn up at the end of Ghostbusters 101 #5 to draw out the ghost and neutralize the Ley Lines with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime is mentioned. **Egon's "It would be bad" line from Chapter 13 of the 1984 movie, when he explained the danger of crossing the streams to Peter at the Sedgewick Hotel, is quoted. **The first two images are re-used from Issue #4: ***Page 5 panel 1 ***Page 13 panel 1 **The third image is reused from Issue #5: Page 19 panel 4. *Page 1 **The issue opens at Washington Square Arch, a location briefly seen during the second montage of Ghostbusters II. **In panel 2, on the left is Stacy's Department Store from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt". **In panel 2, on the right is Pequod's, the coffee chain from the ongoing comic series. **Patty notes the varying theories about Ley Lines. *Page 2 **Ray alludes to the bust in Ghostbusters 101 #1 then mentions Coney Island. **In panel 1, the cadets are visually based on members of the Alberta Ghostbusters fan franchise. CandaceAmerlia_S Tweet 8/25/17 CandaceAmerlia_S Tweet 9/22/17 ***The cadet with the Slime Blower is visually based on Micah Agard. ***Right of Agard is a cadet visually based on Jordin. ***Right of Jordin is a cadet visually based on Kristi. ***Right of Kristi, the cadet with the Slime Charger Pack is visually based on Candace Schneider. ***Right of Schneider, the cadet with the Slime Sprayer is visually based on Jordan Hayes. **The cadets' equipment is a mix of old and new: ***The standard Slime Blower from Ghostbusters II. ***The Miniature Slime Blower introduced in Volume 2 Issue #10 of the ongoing series. ***Several are wearing packs loosely based on the Theo Klein Firefighter Water Back Pack toy. ***The blonde girl is wearing Kenner's prototype for The Real Ghostbusters' Ecto Charger Pack. ***The man right of the blonde has a sprayer based on the Nickelodeon Super Slimer toy. *Page 3 **Evan refers to going along with Ray's classes for college applications. This was first mentioned in his Dramatis Personae bio in Ghostbusters 101 #1. **Evan mentions the Ivy Leagues, the term for eight collegiate institutions associated with academic excellence, selectivity in admissions, and social elitism. These are institutions are Harvard University, Columbia University, Brown University, Cornell University , Dartmouth College, Yale University, Princeton University, and University of Pennsylvania. **In panel 3, Garrett is wearing the Kenner Ecto-Goggles. ***They were used by the Ghostbusters in the 2015 Annual. **Garrett brings up the self-replicating nature of the Psychomagnotheric Slime. It was first mentioned in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Page 4 **In panel 1, on Melanie's license plate is Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg. **Melanie mentions driving from Missouri. On average, it would take 16 hours to drive from Missouri to New York. **In panel 3, the roof of the Ecto-2 can be seen in the alley. **Melanie mentions the 'creepy beam of light' from Ghostbusters 101 #4. **Melanie recognizes Holtzmann as a fellow agent. This is a call back to Ghostbusters International #8's Haunted America Case. Melanie was informed of the Salem Witch Museum incident by Agent Holtzmann from the FBI's Boston Field Office. **Holtzmann's Screw U pendant is visible. *Page 5 **Melanie alludes to the Granny Gross Ghost from Ghostbusters International #8. **Holtzmann references Bizarro, the flawed Superman clone, from DC Comics and alludes to Agent Scully from the X-Files television series. ***Incidentally, X-Files was brought up in the Three Rivers Press edition of "Ghosts From Our Past" when Erin and Abby recount their undergraduate years. **Melanie quotes Special Agent Dale Cooper's line of "Damn fine cup of coffee" from the second episode of the 1990 television series "Twin Peaks". ***The full line was "You know, this is - excuse me - a damn fine cup of coffee. I've had I can't tell you how many cups of coffee in my life and this, this is one of the best. Now I'd like two eggs over hard. I know, don't tell me, it's hard on the arteries, but old habits die hard, just about as hard as I want those eggs." ***The comparison holds true as both Cooper and Holtzmann could be called eccentric as well as Cooper dealt more with supernatural entities and other dimensions than Scully, who is more associated with fighting aliens, monsters, and government conspiracies. **Holtzmann summarizes the incident in Ghostbusters 101 #2 to Melanie. *Page 6 **The roof array of the Ultimate Mobile Trap is visually based on Trendmaster's Extreme Ghostbusters Ecto-1 toy. **Kylie mentions making the horn sound like the band DeBarge. ***DeBarge's song "Rhythm of the Night" is played when the girls move into the room above Zhu's in the 2016 movie. **Holtzmann alludes to the others salvaging her team's Containment Unit last issue. Kylie then reminds her of Ray's promise to rebuild it. **In panel 3, on top of a foot locker is the box for Milton Bradley's 100 piece The Real Ghostbusters jigsaw puzzle, "The Ghostbusters Being Chased by Stay Puft". **Melanie alludes to the Statues of Liberty from Ghostbusters 101 #3. **Kylie owns up to her part in the incident, showing the cadets the teleportation unit in Ghostbusters 101 #1. *Page 7 **Abby alludes to the team's encounter with the FBI. It is a vague allusion to the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie), when they dealt with Agent Hawkins and Agent Rorke from the Department of Homeland Security. ***However, in early reports about casting, they were said to be playing FBI agents. ***It could also be an undisclosed incident during the one year plus gap between the movie and 101 mini-series established by Abby Yates in Issue #3. **In panel 2, the cardboard box atop the white locker now references Kenner's Fire Station Headquarters playset. *Page 8 **In panel 1, the posted map of Manhattan from Kevin's desk at end of Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie can be seen. **Holtzmann mentions Boston, where her counterpart is stationed and where some of the 2016 movie was filmed. **In panel 1, the trap inside the Ultimate Mobile Trap is visually based on the trap installed on the Ecto-Garbage Truck in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Back in the Saddle, Part 2". **In panel 3, Kylie's posing appears to be a nod to Marty McFly from "Back to the Future". **Abby alludes to the Times Square battle in the 2016 movie as a 'profound sense of deja vu'. **Holtzmann brings up how Kylie is the manager of Ray's Occult Books. **In panel 5, on Janine's desk is a cup of tea - nod to her love of chamomile tea. *Page 9 **Kevin alludes to Slimer who he named "Kevin Jr." in 101 Issue #3. **Kylie mentions Ron Alexander of the Chicago Ghostbusters. **Janine's outfit is from a deleted scene in the first movie of her talking to Egon while he works on equipment.Spook Central Ghostbusters Deleted Scenes page **Janine mentions she spoke to the Queen of England. **Kylie alludes to Slimer and the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. **Cait alludes to the band Queen and Freddie Mercury, who passed away on November 24, 1991 due to complications from AIDs. *Page 10 **Garrett's father is visually based on Reginald VelJohnson. **In panel 3, the EMF reading also has a 15 easter egg. **Garrett's father mentions his wife. She appeared in 101 Issue #2. *Page 11 **The Coming Soon advertisement references William T. Deutschendorf and Henry J. Deutschendorf II, who portrayed Oscar in Ghostbusters II and went into a career in martial arts. **In panel 2, the sign references Granny's Yum Yum Candy from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost". **In panel 3, Erin mentions there were so many stairs - the natural enemy of any Ghostbuster. **In panel 4, Abby and Holtzmann stop at Duffy Square. It was previously seen in Volume 2 Issue #3. **In panel 4, on the signs on the left: ***Ghostbusters fans, Des O'Gorgman and his fiance Jolanta Pawlicka. Ghostheads United Des O'Gorman post 3/14/18 ***Stay Puft Marshmallows ad from the first movie. ***Right of the Stay Puft Marshmallows is the Time ad from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Three Men and an Egon". ***Above the 'we have our packs...' bubble is the Granny Candy mascot head seen under the Yum Yum sign in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost". ***Below the 'we have our packs...' bubble is El's Diner from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Man Who Never Reached Home". ***Below the El's Diner sign is Tri Kuppa Bro from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Old College Spirit". ***Right of Tri Kuppa Bro is ABS Studios and its eye icon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage". **In panel 4, on the signs in the center: ***At the top is WUGH-FM Studio, the radio station from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". ***Under WUGH is EBS Broadcasting from IDW's Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters. ***Under EBS is Melon Spirits, a sign seen before in past comics such as Volume 2 Issue #20. ***Under Melon is Blody from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door". ***Under Blody is Caste also from "The Halloween Door". ***Under Caste, the dancing figures are from the right half of the Magic Window logo, as seen on The Real Ghostbusters VHS tapes released in the U.S.A. ***Right of Blody is Toy Tower from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Busters in Toyland". **In panel 4, on the signs on the right: ***In the upper right corner is the Pequod's logo. ***Under Pequod's is the Movieland Theater, seen in the second montage of Ghostbusters II. ***Movieland's is playing "White Fish" which might be a nod to the previous issue, as the Ghostbusters captured a ghost resembling Moby Dick Ghost. ***The yellow sign with kanji characters below the Movieland sign are the "Eat In Take Out" sign above the garage of Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food from the 2016 movie. *Page 12 **In panel 1, the back of Egon's device references TV World from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Future Tense". **In panel 4, on the left is the panel from the ATC team's Containment Unit that referenced Dana Barrett and Vinz Clortho in the 2016 movie. **In panel 4, on the left of the trap are two panels that have screens from the Ghostbusters Activision Video Game for the first movie - the title screen and the red Ecto-1 screen. **In panel 4, in the bottom center, under the trap is the yellow Ghost Trap decal that originated from the trap slot of the Containment Unit in the first movie. *Page 13 **In panel 6, on the left, the GI sign references Grossjuck Industries from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Robo-Buster". *Page 14 **In panel 4, the trigger used by Abby is based on a strip that's on the Proton Pack's charging wall in the first headquarters seen in Chapter 13 of the 2016 movie. **Holtzmann cheers "Two for two" in reference to the first time the ATC team saved the world in the 2016 movie and in this issue. **In panel 5 is Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food from the 2016 movie. **In panel 5, on the right is Ninja Dry Cleaners from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series "Turtle Tracks". **In panel 5, under the Ninja Dry Cleaners sign is another Sony sign. **In panel 5, the blue sign above Abby's elbow is Molta from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 1". **In panel 5, on the far right, Bright Wave High Tech Industries is from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Heart of Darkness". **In panel 5, below Bright Wave is Hasty Pastry Bakery from the Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray". **In panel 5, below Hasty Pastry is IDW Publishing. *Page 15 **Ecto-4 and its use in sealing the breach in 101 Issue #4 is alluded to. **Peter mentions they crossed the streams twice with no major after-effects. ***He appears to be alluding to the battle with Ivo Shandor in Ghostbusters: The Video Game and with Tiamat in Volume 2 Issue #16. In 101, it was theorized that crossing the streams on the Temple of Gozer in the first movie had the consequence of seeding the multiverse with the idea of Ghostbusters. *Page 16 **Ray makes a pun out of a line of King Henry's in Act III of "Henry V". ***The quote is "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more." *Page 17 **Holtzmann references the Marvel Comics character the Hulk in jest of his alter ego's Bruce Banner's exposure to gamma radiation. **In panels 1 and 2, the red "ionizing radiation trefoil symbol" can be seen on the side of Abby's pack. **Kevin says he's becoming one with the universe again, possibly a callback to the end of 101 Issue #2 when he briefly saw Peter and Ray on the stairs. **Kevin worries about his dog Mike Hat, who appeared in 101 Issue #1 and #2. *Page 18 **The first image is from the first movie, Chapter 3 "Get Her!", when the Library ghost roars at them. ***Erin and Patty appear in place of Peter and Egon. Ray and the Camcorder remain. **The second image is from the 2016 movie, Chapter 3, when they see Gertrude Aldridge in the Aldridge Mansion Museum. ***Winston appears in place of Abby, holding their P.K.E. Meter, while Holtzmann records with the Sony 4K Camcorder. **The third image is from Volume 2 Issue #17, page 16 panel 3, during the Hart Island battle against Vigo. ***Abby appears in place of Ray just before he entered another trance state. **The fourth image is from the 2016 movie, Chapter 6, when Abby and Patty dragged Erin from the Seward Street Subway Station tracks while she had the Electrocuted Ghost confined by the Proton Box thrower. ***Ray appears in place of Erin. **The fifth image is from Ghostbusters II, Chapter 8 "Down the Shaft", when Ray is first lowered above the River of Slime. ***Patty appears in place of Ray. **The sixth image is from the 2016 movie, Chapter 9, during the Stonebrook Theatre bust when Mayhem is on Patty's shoulders. ***Peter appears in place of Patty. **The seventh image is from Volume 2 Issue #12, page 15 panel 3, after Rodefhiri is trapped atop Times Tower. ***Holtzmann appears in place of Peter. **The eighth image is from Ghostbusters II, Chapter 24 "A Harbor Chick", when the team looks out from the head of the Statue of Liberty. ***Holtzmann, Patty, and Abby appear in place of Peter, Winston, and Ray. **The ninth image is from the first movie, Chapter 27 "Stay Puft Man", when they shoot the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. ***Abby appears in place of Ray. **The tenth image is from Ghostbusters II, Chapter 28 "World is Safe Again", of the 'cleaned' Vigo portrait. ***The ATC team and Kevin, with his saxophone, appear in place of the other team and Oscar. *Page 19 **Patty is wearing her shirt from the 2016 movie, Chapter 16, when the team celebrated in the Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant. **Peter alludes to when he, Egon, and Winston blasted the Vigo portrait in Ghostbusters II. **Right of Patty is the stack of discounted copies of Ghosts From Our Past seen in Abby and Holtzmann's lab in the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. **Holtzmann is wearing her overalls from when she first appeared in Chapter 2 of the 2016 movie. **Holtzmann alludes to the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. **Holtzmann alludes to Jenny Moran. *Page 20 **Like in the 2016 movie, Rebecca makes a brief appearance at the end of the story. **Rebecca Gorin mentions having gone to the Bonnaroo Music Festival, a 4 day music festival held in Tennessee that is similar to Woodstock. **Rebecca Gorin relates her experience during the merged dimensions incident as Escher's "Relativity", a famous lithograph first printed in 1953. **Peter alludes to Zuul, who possessed Gorin's counterpart Dana Barrett in the first movie. **Erin and Abby look out into the city like the team did at the end of the 2016 movie. *Page 22 **The Certificate of Completion is similar to the Certificate of Achievement found on page 25 of Antioch Publishing's The Official Ghostbusters Training Manual. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery Ghostbusters101Issue6RegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Cover A in August solicit Ghostbusters101Issue6CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B in August solicit Ghostbusters101IssueSixCoverB.jpg|Cover B Ghostbusters101Issue6CoverCSolicit.jpg|Cover C in August solicit Ghostbusters101IssueSixCoverC.jpg|Cover C Ghostbusters101Issue6RICoverSolicit.jpg|RI Cover in August solicit Ghostbusters101IssueSixRIWraparoundPhotoCover01.jpg|RI Wraparound Photo Cover, front Ghostbusters101IssueSixRIWraparoundPhotoCover02.jpg|RI Wraparound Photo Cover, back Ghostbusters101Issue6CreditsPage.jpg|Credits page Ghostbusters101Issue6WhatCameBeforePage.jpg|What Came Before page Ghostbusters101Issue6TitlePage.jpg|Title page Category:IDW Contents